


Mama Always Told Me

by ninathecat



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninathecat/pseuds/ninathecat
Summary: The one that got away... came back. But that bitch has a lot of explaining to do.





	Mama Always Told Me

__  
"Mama always told me, papa always warned me  
Don't hang around with boys like you  
Teacher always told me never to be naughty  
Don't mess around with boys like you  
Mama always told me, papa always warned me  
Don't hang around with boys like you  
Teacher always told me never to be naughty  
Don't mess around with boys like you" 


End file.
